Reuniting Lovers
by MBrabs1996
Summary: The Kings and Queens of old have returned to Narnia for good. Susan has been reunited with Caspian, but a new evil lurks in the shadows, waiting to tear Narnia to pieces. Can they save Narnia again? Or will it be too late? Please R&R. Story is better than it sounds.
1. Return

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever Chronicles of Narnia fanfiction, the chapters will be a little short, but I shall try and make them longer. Please review and let me know what y'all think!**

Susan sat in her fathers study, looking through some old books that she had found shortly after being reunited with her parents. The war had been over for almost a month, and the four pevensie's were happy to have their parents back.

However, the seventeen-year-old still felt out of place in her own world, she missed Caspian and would give anything to see him again, even if it meant dying. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy had noticed a startling change in their sister, but could do nothing to make her mood any better.

"Let's talk in the kitchen, shall we?" The oldest asked, his voice low enough so that Susan couldn't hear.

They nodded, closing the study door tightly behind them, and walked into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do? She misses Caspian." Peter asked, worried. Susan worried him, even though they didn't see eye to eye, he still loved her and would protect his siblings, especially Susan, to the very end. Whether it be in their world, or Narnia.

"Well, let's get her back to him...to Narnia."

"How?" Lucy asked.

She was only thirteen, but already she acted more than half her age, waiting patiently for Peter to respond.

However, before their older brother could get so much as a word out, they heard a crash coming from the study.

Quickly, as fast as their bodies could carry them, they ran to aid their sister, only to find the closet door open, and Susan no where to be seen.

"Seriously? We're doing this again?" Edmund asked, before he followed Peter, Lucy in tow, cautiously making their way through the closet, bumping into coats and hangars, before following on the soft grass.

"Where's Susan? She couldn't have gotten far?" Lucy asked, getting off Peter.

She screamed when she saw a Telmarine soldier holding a daggar pressed to Susan's delicate throat...

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Reviews make me really happy :)**


	2. Caspian

**A/N: I decided to update again...mainly because I have no life and I'm on vacation...and don't feel like doing homework. Lol. Enjoy!**

"Since when did the Telmarines betray Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Just come with me, and Queen Susan will not be hurt." The soldier ordered, pressing the daggar against their sister's throat, drawing blood.

However, before the other three could get up, an arrow came flying out of no where, piercing the Telmarine right in the heart, dropping Susan to the ground.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, her brown eyes searching all around her for whoever shot the arrow.

"I thought you might need some help." A familiar voice said, the group turned to see a familiar looking young man, walking towards them.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted, getting up and running into the kings embrace.

"I've missed you so much!" The girl explained, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I've missed you too, my love. I will not let you leave me again." Caspian assured the high queen.

Susan nodded.

"Well, let's get you all some clothes back at the castle, shall we?" The twenty-three-year-old asked, helping Susan onto his horse, while the others walked along side them.

"Why did that soldier attack us?" Peter asked, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of his face.

Caspian sighed, "after you left, others left as well. Men that were loyal to Miraz."

They continued on, that was, until they were stopped at the river.

By none other than Aslan himself.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	3. Conversations

**A/N: Hey guys! So, here is the third chapter, hope y'all like it.**

**And remember to leave reviews, I love reading them! And constructive criticism is nice too! Just please be nice and don't see, "you go around so much it's like a frog with epilepsy and ADD" someone has said that before -_- anywho, back to the story!**

Susan got off of the horse as the siblings walked closer to the great lion and knelt down, showing respect towards him.

"Kings and Queens of narnia, please rise." Aslan told them, watching as they got up.

"Why have we returned?" Susan asked.

"I feel that I have made a mistake by sending you back home. For Narnia is where you belong. You have grown to love it...and it's because of this love...I shall allow you to stay and live the rest of your years here, I must go now. Good luck." Aslan explained.

"Will we see you again?" Lucy asked.

"Perhaps, only time will tell." The lion answered, and walked passed them, into the woods beyond.

The rest of the journey was silent, only broken by the click clack of the horses hooves.

"Your majesties...we are here." Caspian announced.

Susan almost didn't wait for the horse to stop before she went bounding into the barn, as excited as a kid on christmas morning, to await for the others.

"Reepicheep!" The king called, moving out of the way so the mouse can enter and looked at the Kings and Queens of old.

"Your majesties, it is a pleasure to see that you have returned to us...shall I have the guards make an announcement?" Reepicheep asked.

"Yes, and send a servant to show them where they will be staying."

The mighty mouse nodded and scurried away, only for a young servant to return moments later. The young woman looked to be around Susan's age with strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes, her skin as pale as the moon.

"You sent for me, your majesty?"

"Yes Sarah, will you show our new residents to their rooms? And Peter, meet me in the study once you're settled, I must speak with you."

Not even five minutes after the conversation in the barn, Caspian had been interrupted from his thoughts by a light knock on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened slowly to reveal Peter, his sword attached loosely to his side.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, would you say that we are good...friends?" The twenty-three-year-old asked.

"I would say so...Susan and Lucy seem to really like you...especially Susan, why do you ask?" The other king asked.

"Well, you see...I was...um, wondering if..."

"If you could marry Susan?"

"Yes, what do you say?" Caspian asked.

"Well, I can tell you both really care for each other, I can see it when you look at one another. I say go for it, but, if you hurt her, I will chop you into a thousand tiny pieces and feed them to the cat." The High King threatened.

"I would never, you have my word."

Peter nodded and left Caspian to ponder the rest of his thoughts.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them!**


	4. Proposal

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to be nice and update again..because I have no life. Happy New Year!**

Caspian walked into Susan's bed chambers to see her holding onto a red silk dress for dear life, close to her small body frame.

"You look beautiful, my Queen."

A voice said behind her.

Susan smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What brings you here, darling?" The Gentle Queen asked.

"Well, there's a ball celebrating your return, would her majesty like to accompany me?" The King asked, looking into her light grey eyes.

Susan nodded.

"I would love to Cas, would you like to accompany me on a ride into the woods?" The young woman asked.

Caspian nodded and took him by the hand, leading him into the barn to ready the horses.

"Do you like the changes I made to Narnia?"

"Yes, you've come a long way Caspian, your father would be very proud." Susan answered.

"It's all because of you, my Queen, had my uncle not been defeated, we would all be dead, Narnians would be extinct for good, it wouldn't be Narnia." He explained.

Susan smiled, "so, where are we going exactly?"

"The river, I want to ask you something i've been meaning to ask since I first laid eyes on you."

The young woman said nothing as the King led them towards the river, making sure that no enemies would be following them along the way.

"Well, here we are...at the river...what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Caspian sighed and pulled out a small velvet box, and knelt down on one knee, causing Susan to gasp in surprise.

"Susan Pevensie, I love you and want you to rule by my side, as my Queen, will you marry me?"

For several minutes there was silence, only broken by the sound of the horses near by. For awhile, Caspian feared that he had asked too soon.

"Susan?" He asked.

Still no response.

Moments later however, he was shocked when she knelt down in front of him and kissed him all over.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" The Queen answered, practically shouting.

Caspian smiled and helped her to her feet, kissing her once more.

"Let's make an announcement at the ball, shall we?"

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I love reviews, so please review!**


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter five, i'm wicked tired right now, so excuse me if this chapter isn't as long or exciting as the previous one. Enjoy!**

Susan walked hand in hand with Caspian towards the ballroom later that night. The Gentle Queen wouldn't admit it, but she was nervous, in less than a month she would be Caspian's Queen.

"Announcing King Caspian the tenth, and Queen Susan the Gentle." Reepicheep announced as they walked into the room.

"Thanks Reep...now, this ball is in honor of the Kings and Queens of old who have been permanently returned to us. I have an important announcement to make...Queen Susan and I are engaged to be married in a months time." The King announced, as everyone cheered, proud to have a new Queen, and Susan's brothers and sister came up and nearly tackled them in a hug.

"I knew it! I knew you would get married, I just knew it!" Lucy practically shouted.

"Calm down Lu, we'll talk about it later."

"Congratulations." Edmund and Peter said simultaneously, shaking Caspian's hand.

"Now, if you would excuse me, there's a very lovely lady I would like to dance with." Peter explained, and made his way back to the servant girl, Sarah.

"Well, I would say Peter's smitten."

"It's about time that he's started to settle down anyway, he can't be single for the rest of his life." Susan explained.

"Well then, may I ask this lovely lady for a dance?" The king asked.

Susan nodded as they made their way to the dance floor.

The ball was going for a little less than an hour when a guard came up to them.

"Your majesties...we have a visitor." The guard explained.

Caspian nodded and made his way to his study with Susan, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, only to find a little girl, no more than nine or ten, with pale blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hello, what's your name?" Lucy asked, kneeling down to the little girl's height.

"Etta...your m-majesty. You have to help me! Someone is chasing me!" The little girl explained.

"Who's chasing you?" The Just King asked

"I d-don't k-know...someone b-broke into out home, mummy and daddy told me to r-run and come here...He killed them!" Etta answered, becoming hysterical once more.

"Well, don't you worry, we'll find out who killed them, and they will be punished. You may stay here if you'd like." Peter told the girl, looking to his sister's fiancée for approval.

Susan and Lucy nodded and took the girl by her hands and led her out of the room, trying their best to comfort her as they did so.

_What is going on? _

**A/N: Let me know what you think! And review, I love them! I haven't come out with a villian name or who/what they will be yet, so, if anyone can help me with that, it will be much appreciated :)**


	6. Threats

**I own nothing...well, I own the books...other than that I don't on Chronicles of Narnia...The things I would do to Prince Caspian ;)**

Susan awoke in the early hours of the morning to feel someone tugging on the sleeve of her nightgown. The young Queen awoke to find Etta's dark blue eyes staring into her grey ones.

"Etta? What are you doing up?" The Gentle Queen asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you your majesty, but I can't sleep...may I sleep with you?" The nine-year-old asked.

"Of course, and call me Susan, I'm not a fan of such formalities." The woman answered, moving over so the child had some space.

"I miss my mummy and daddy."

"Don't worry, we'll find the person responsible and punish them for such unspeakable acts." Susan assured the girl, who smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

The morning sun was just beginning to peak into Susan's sleeping chambers when a knock on the door awoke her.

"Your majesty! You must come quickly, it's urgent!" Sarah called through the door.

"I'll be right out, I just need to do something about Etta."

"I will look after her, your highness."

Once she got to the counsel room, she immediately took her spot beside Caspian, to the left of the throne with Lucy, while Peter and Edmund took the spot to the right.

"Your majesties, this letter has come for you...the person who has delivered it gave specific instruction that only the Kings and Queens read it." Trumpkin explained, handing them an envelope with elegant hand writing on it.

_King Caspian and the Kings and Queens of old,_

_ I am Lord Murdock, the elven King. For I have convinced the rest of the telmarines...those that left that is, and I have joined together, living in the neighboring kingdom of Telmar. Your rein as King will end shortly, for that throne belongs to me, the rightful King. Enjoy your rein while it lasts._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Murdock_

Caspian finished reading and looked at the High King and Queen of old.

"Everyone, Caspian's leadership is being questioned. I suggest that you all prepare for war...immediately." Peter explained.

"Meeting adjourned."

"Caspian, what are we going to do? We can't let Murdock rule?" Susan asked.

"Whatever it takes, my Queen, I will protect you and my people."

The Gentle Queen nodded.

"How about we go for a ride? Just the two of us?"

Caspian nodded and took her hand, leading her to the stable by her delicate hand, keeping her close to him at all times.

The King and Queen rode the horses to the river. Their special place, and tied them up by a tree, as to make sure they don't run off, and put the horn on the ground, where it was constantly in their sights.

"What are you thinking, my love?"

"Susan, would you say i'm a good King?"

"Of course you are! Why would you ever doubt your self? You are the bravest, and most caring man that I have ever met." The seventeen-year-old explained, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

A twig snapped, causing Caspian to take out his sword and push Susan behind him.

"I'm sure it's just Reepicheep making sure we're alright, let me see." Susan said, moving toward the tree in attempt to pick up her horn, before a wolf pounced on her.

It was a wolf that fought along side the White Witch, she remembered it like it was yesterday. As she attempted to crawl away, the wolf grabbed her by the leg and proceeded to drag her towards the woods, in attempt to finish her off.

"Caspian! The horn!" She shouted, obvious pain in her voice.

The King ignored the shock he felt and took advantage of the wolves being distracted by the Queen, and ran to grab the horn, killing any wolf that got in his way.

More kept coming as Caspian blew the horn.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! And remember to review, I love reviews :)**


	7. The Wedding

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's chapter...dammit! I can't remember, but I think it's seven...any way...enjoy!**

Within moments the wolves were surrounded by Narnians and Telmarines alike, who shot arrows and chased the blood thirsty wolves out of the vicinity, eager to protect their injured Queen.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Trumpkin asked.

"I am alright DLF...thank you for asking, I was just caught off guard, that's all."

"Can you walk, my Queen?" Caspian asked, deeply concerned for the woman.

"With help i'm sure I can, would you mind helping me up?" The Gentle Queen asked, grabbing hold of her fiancé's hand, ignoring the protests of pain, and limped her way over to the horse, eager to get back to the castle so her siblings wouldn't worry.

Once there, the other three Pevensie's anxiously approached their injured sister, while Etta watched at the stables enterance.

"Su? Are you alright? We heard the horn and wanted to help, but Trumpkin told us to stay put and watch the cadtle." Lucy said.

"The White Witches wolves attacked us down by the river, that's why Caspian blew the horn." Susan explained.

"Your leg! It's almost completely shredded!" Edmund shouted.

"Lucy, get your cordial, she needs it."

The Valient Queen nodded and rushed back into the castle, wanting to so desparatly help her injured sister.

"You're going to be alright Su, you're going to be fine." The Queen was assured.

Nodding, Susan let her self drift off into a deep sleep.

_**One month later...**_

It was the day of the wedding and Susan couldn't have been happier. Today was the day that she would marry Caspian and have a happy life with him, no matter who tried to end their happiness.

"We are ready." Peter announced, grabbing his sister gently by the arm and lead her out to the court yard, where everyone, Narnians and Telmarines alike, sat, waiting for their Queen.

Next to Caspian, was Edmund and Aslan, who would be in charge of the ceremony.

"You look beautiful, my love." The Telmarine complimented her. She smiled in thanks and turned to look at Aslan.

"Narnians and Telmarines, welcome to the wedding of two people who love each other very much. We hope they will spend many years by each others side, through thick and thin. Do you, Queen Susan the Gentle, take Caspian the tenth, to be your husband? To love forever, until death shall separate you?" The Great lion asked.

"I do"

"And do you, Caspian the tenth, take Queen Susan the Gentle, to be your wife? To love and cheerish forever, until death shall separate the both of you?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, may you live happily forever, you may now kiss the bride."

Caspian nodded, smiling, as he bent down and kissed the seventeen-year-old passionately on the lips, almost forgetting they were being watched.

More than half way through the rest of the party, Caspian was caught off guard when a young woman, who bore and uncanny resemblance to the King, approached and asked him to dance.

Caspian studied her closely, until it finally dawned on him. The eyes, the waist length black hair, the Telmarine skin tone...

"Eliza? Is it really you?"

"Yes, it is I brother...a shame I could never meet your wife until now, she is most beautiful." Eliza explained, looking Susan up and down. The young woman appeared to be Edmund's age, give or take a year or two.

"Go dance with your sister, I'll be fine." The bride told her now husband, and watched as Caspian made his way to have a dance with his younger sister, to catch up on their many years apart...

**A/N: Hm...Caspians sister? A young girl that is Edmunds age? What could that possible mean? Let me know what y'all think! Please review!**


	8. Shocks

**A/N: Hey guys, I decided i'll be nice and grace you with another update...cause I don't feel like going to bed, lol.**

Susan and Caspian retired to bed early that evening, as they needed to awake really early the next morning, they had meetings to attend to.

"You know, my love, I have seen many other young men staring at you." Caspian told her, his brown eyes boring into her grey ones.

"Really? I hadn't noticed, I was more focused on that woman you were dancing with...who was she? Your sister?" Then Gentle Queen asked.

"Yes she is, she's Edmund's age, Eliza ran away when we were just children, and now that she has returned, I cannot be happier." The King explained, kissing Susan passionately on the lips, only to stop when there was a soft knock on the door and Eliza entered.

"I'm sorry, but, Her majesty Queen Lucy has asked for Queen Susan to assist her." Eliza explained, looking directly at Susan.

The woman nodded and left the room, walking briskly down the hall and into her little sister's room.

"Lucy, what is it?"

The young Queen was in for a shock when the Valiant Queen ran into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Susan! I've done something horribly wrong!"

"Lu, what are you talking about?"

"The White Witches wolves attacked me and demanded that I tell them where you and Caspian went earlier last month! I'm sorry I never told you sooner!" Lucy cried into her sister's night gown.

"It's alright Luce, you meant no harm, you were just frightened."

"Can you sleep with me?"

"As much as I would like to, I can't, I need to sleep with my husband tonight...and not in the way you're thinking! Anyway, I'll send Etta in to sleep with you tonight." Susan explained, and left her sister to fall asleep with little Etta...But no one knew the horrors that would awaken them the next morning when Lucy woke them up.

"Lucy? What's wrong? Bad dream?"

Lucy sighed.

"It's Etta...she won't wake up."

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please review, they mean a lot to me :)**


	9. bewitched

**I own nothing...**

Susan looked at her sister, not believing a word of what she just said.

"What?" She whispered, trying not to wake her husband.

"Etta won't wake up, I think she's been poisoned." The twelve-year-old explained again.

"What? Lucy, you aren't making any sense." Caspian spoke, he must've woken up when she started talking.

The young girl sighed and explained everything for what seemed like the umpteenth time, it was clear that she was getting agitated.

"Sweetie, it was probably just a bad dream." The Gentle Queen assured her little sister.

Lucy shook her head, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

"Let's go and check on her, maybe she's just a heavy sleeper."

The husband and wife walked briskly through the castles halls, the Valiant Queen following closely behind, clinging to her brother-in-law.

"Etta?" Susan asked, trying to shake the nine-year-old awake.

No response.

"I've tried using my cordial, but it wouldn't work, she's breathing though, so what ever is wrong with her can't be fatal."

"Quick! Go get Peter, Edmund, and the nurse." Caspian ordered.

Lucy nodded and practically ran out of the room, running into several Telmarines along the way.

"She hasn't been poisoned your majesties, I believe she's been bewitched." The nurse, Delaney, explained.

"Who would do this to her?"

"The White Witch" The Pevensie's answered, looking hopelessly at the sick child.

"She must have gotten more powerful over the years." Edmund stated.

"There is only one person who can cure her, before it's too late." Delaney said, trying to give them hope that Etta wouldn't die.

The group was confused until it dawned on them.

"Aslan? Who's going to find him?"

"I'll go."

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Remember to review, they make me happy!**


	10. Aslan and Plans

**A/N: So, here's chapter 10, I hope y'all like it. I do own Chronicles of Narnia, the books that is. Enjoy!**

The group turned to look at Susan, they half expected to the youngest Pevensie to come forward and volunteer, but it was the oldest daughter instead.

"What? No, it's too dangerous, let someone else go." Caspian begged.

"No, I don't need anyone to protect me. I'm not letting Lucy go this time, and neither are my brothers."

Caspian sighed.

"Well, if you're going, then i'm going too."

After more than an hour debating the issue, Susan finally agreed to let her husband go with her.

"I'm sure we'll find him before it comes to a war." Peter assured her, he was obviously referring to Aslan.

"It's not war i'm concerned about, Pete, it's Etta."

"Nothing will happen to her, I promise."

"Caspian, I care about her like a daughter, if anything happens to her...I won't forgive my self." The Gentle Queen explained, letting a silent tear slip down her cheek, and left the castle, Caspian taking control of the reins.

"You didn't have to come with me you know. You have a kingdom to run, and you can't do that when you're dead." She tried to joke, only to fail.

"Well, my love, if you die...I die too."

That was the last thing he told her, and the silence continued through most of the trip.

"Where is Aslan? Where can you find him?"

"By the clearing, it's just a tad bit farther, that's where Lucy found him during the war. He's there. I'm sure of it." The young woman explained.

Only moments later, they ran through the bushes and into the clearing, to see Aslan him self standing there, as if he was expecting them.

"Daughter of Eve. Come."

Susan quickly dismounted the horse and made her way urgently over to the Great lion.

"Aslan, it's Etta, she's been bewitched, you have to do something!"

"Fear not, my child. I will show you what you must do to wake her, but I must talk to you alone." Aslan explained.

Susan nodded and dismissed Caspian, who went to tend the the horse, Destrier.

"You are aware that since Caspian is King, he needs an heir?"

"Yes, but why is it important that I give him an heir now?"

"Time is unpredictable. Caspian could die in war, or of old age."

"Are you even insinuating that_" The Queen started, only for Aslan to cut her off.

"I am not insinuating anything, I am merely pointing out that only time will tell if he will live a long life, or a relatively short one. Do you understand?"

_Great, i've only been married a day and already they want me to conceive a child._

Rather than express her thoughts out loud, Susan nodded and got up.

"Here take some of those herbs over there. They should wake the child up."

_***In Telmar***_

"The Kings and Queens have taken control of Narnia, mi lord, I don't like it at all!" One of the Telmarine traitors explained.

"Oh relax Bernard, I know of a solution to our little problem." Murdock announced, everyone sat and eagerly awaited for him to continue.

"Caspian isn't...anything without his Queen by his side, yes?"

"Yes mi lord...but what will we do about it? Lady Susan never leaves his sight."

"We strike when they least expect it." The Elven King answered, he wasn't the type to elaborate on things unless he was asked, which often lead to confusion.

"How?" A young woman asked, taking a step forward.

"We kidnap his Queen."

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	11. Healed

**A/N: Hey guys! So, sorry if this chapter is a tad bit short! I just got back from work, so i'm tired. But, alas, here's chapter...11? Enjoy!**

Susan and Caspian barged into Lucy's room to find that Etta was in much worse a state than before. The girls pale blonde hair was plastered against her forehead from sweat. The nine-year-old was breathing heavy and her pulse was erratic. She was a deathly pale, her lips a dark blue.

"Luce, I want you to put this in your cordial. Hurry." The Queen ordered, handing the youngest Queen the herbs, and the girl did as she was told.

"So, what changed since we left?" The seventeen-year-old asked.

"She got worse. We tried everything to wake her up. Pouring water on her, shaking her, hitting her, and_"

Susan cut Edmund off.

"You _hit_ her?"

"Edmund made me!" Eliza shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at the other fifteen-year-old.

"Only because I don't believe in hitting girls!"

The two smiled. It was clear that Edmund and Eliza liked each other.

Moments later, Lucy came back into the room.

"Come on, please let this work." Lucy murmered, pouring a couple drops of the sweet liquid into the child's mouth.

It only took mere moments before the color returned to Etta's face and lips, and her breathing evened out. Etta's green eyes snapped open, wide with fear, looking around the room, eventually landing on Susan and Caspian.

"I want my mummy and daddy." She stated, brushing a strand of her sweaty blonde hair from her face, and sat up in the bed.

"Your parents are dead Etta, have been for the last month. You won't be seeing them again...at least not anytime soon." The Magnificent King explained. Everyone looked at him, nearly forgetting that he was in the room.

The girl started crying.

"It's alright sweetie, please don't cry, we hate to see you cry." Eliza pleaded.

Etta nodded and ran to Caspian, who picked her up and hugged her close.

The Gentle Queen smiled to her self, deep in thought, remembering what Aslan had told her in the clearing.

"_You are aware that as King, he needs an heir, correct?"_

Susan had remembered the lion asking her, it had almost turned into a fight, had Aslan not calmed her down.

_He would be such a good father. _

"Well, it's getting late, we should get to bed, tomorrow is a busy day."

Etta nodded and looked at Caspian and Susan.

"Can I sleep with you please?"

"Of course you can, you're always welcome."

There was a reason why Susan was called the "Gentle Queen" she was nice and showed respect to everyone, unless she was on the battle field, that is.

Picking the girl up once more, the two adults and the child left the room, to finally get a good nights sleep.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think!**


	12. Realizations

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I worked on this chapter all day...for about a day and a half, so, enjoy!**

It had been two months since the wedding, and so far, there was no word from the elven King on the impending war, and for that, Susan was grateful. That morning, Susan had received word that Caspian would go to Archenland for the next two weeks.

Susan was not happy.

Not happy at all.

"When were you planning on telling me?" The woman asked.

Caspian sighed, "It's last minute plans, i'll be back in two weeks. I promise"

Susan sighed and went back up to their bedroom, not even wishing him a goodbye. For the last few days, the Gentle Queen hadn't been feeling well, and it was beginning to concern her, she had never felt so sick in her entire life.

"Susan! Help me, open the door!"

Peter.

Her brother was the last person she wanted to see.

Sighing, she opened the door and Peter came in, practically knocking her down in the process, and he hid behind the curtains.

"Susan? Have you seen Peter? He's a dead man!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I believe he went to the library."

Sarah nodded and ran back the way she came, to check all the castles libraries.

"Alright, what did you do?"

"I don't know. But, that once a month stuff is scary...my whole life flashed before my eyes back there." The High King explained.

Susan let what Peter told her sink in, and her eyes widened, making her space out, deep in thought. Almost forgetting her older brother was in the room with her.

"Su, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yes, i'm fine...just tired is all...is there a specific reason you came to see me?"

"Yes...what would you think about Sarah and I adopting Etta...I ask you because you and Caspian seem to be close to her." Peter asked, brushing his blonde hair out of his face.

"I think that's a lovely idea, but you and Sarah_Oh my God! You're courting her?" Susan asked.

Peter nodded, his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Well, congratulations...will you please send Delaney up here please?" The seventeen-year-old asked.

Peter nodded and left Susan alone to ponder her thoughts.

_Can I really be pregnant? _Susan thought, lying down on the bed.

Even if she was, she wouldn't be able to tell Caspian until he were to return from Archenland.

_What will Caspian think? More importantly, what will Peter think? _

Her thoughts were interrupted when Delaney came in, who curtsied and bowed her head in respect to the Queen of old.

"Hello your majesty, his magesty King Peter told me you requested to see me?" The young nurse asked.

Susan nodded, "yes, I have suspicion that i'm pregnant, but i'm not sure."

"And you want me to do some tests?"

Susan nodded and Delaney got set up.

After several agonizing minutes, the High Queen of Narnia sat on the balcony, anxiously waiting for the nurse to return. When she did, Susan turned to greet her.

"Well, your majesty, you are, indeed, pregnant."

The young woman couldn't believe her ears, she was actually pregnant, quickly, she got up, bidding a quick 'excuse me' to Delaney and ran down the hall.

There was only one person she actually wanted to see besides Caspian.

Peter.

"Peter? Can I talk to you?" She asked, clearly out of breath.

Peter looked up at his younger sister, who stood at the door of his bedroom.

"You can talk to me about anything, Su, what is it?"

She sighed.

"I'm pregnant"

It was several long minutes before Peter finally spoke again.

"I'm gonna kill him when he gets back!"

"No you won't Pete, it's no big deal!"

"Susan, you've been married for less than two months...you shouldn't be pregnant so soon,"

For the first time since their return, Susan saw pure anger in her brothers eyes. The last time she had seen him this angry was when Edmund had run off to the White Witch on their first visit.

She backed up, actually afraid of her brother for once in her life.

Peter's eyes softened when he saw how scared Susan actually looked.

His sister was never scared.

"I'm sorry Susi, it's just...you're only seventeen, I thought you would wait a couple years...come here." Peter said and embraced his sister, who was sobbing at this point.

"I'm scared Peter, what will Caspian say?"

"Susan, listen, Caspian loves you, I can see it when he looks at you."

"I know, but i'm still scared."

"Everything's gonna be alright. I promise."

The High Queen of Narnia fell asleep in his room that night, still to anxious to sleep in her own room...throughout the night she kept repeating her brothers reassuring words in her head.

_Everything's gonna be alright_

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Please review and happy reading!**


	13. Taken

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I haven't been feeling well lately, I have a sore throat and sometimes it hurts so much that I start to lose it, so i've been sleeping a lot! Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it! (P.S. Is it weird I say "y'all" even though i'm not from the south?)**

The first week of Caspians departure went as smoothly as possible; no fights, wars, children getting bewitched, nothing. Within that week, Etta had been adopted by Peter and Sarah, but, would most likely not get the thrown as Queen seeing as she wasn't royal by blood.

"Susan? His majesty King Edmund has requested to see you, he says it's urgent" Sarah explained, Susan nodded and went to find her brother in the garden, where he seemed to be reading a book.

The woman realized her brother had become distant as the weeks had gone on since the wedding, and she was concerned that he was becoming depressed.

"You wanted to see me, Ed?"

"Yes, I need you to do something for me...would you mind hanging out with Eliza? To see if she likes me?" The Just King asked.

Susan sighed, "really Edmund? That's why you wanted to see me? You can do it your self!"

"No Susan! If Caspian found out I fancied his only sister, he would kill me! Please? I would do it for you and Lucy." Her brother begged, his light blue eyes boring into her grey ones.

She sighed.

_He has a point. _

"And, if you don't, i'll tell everyone all the embarassing stories of what you did in the Golden Age."

The High Queen's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, yes I would. Now go find her!" Edmund ordered.

Susan glared at him and left to go find the princess.

_He's probably bluffing...he would never tell anyone any of that, he wouldn't betray his own sister..._ The Gentle Queen thought, as she went in search of Eliza.

Later that night, Susan awoke to find Etta standing at the foot of the bed.

"Etta? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep Auntie Susan, and I don't know where daddy's room is, nor mummy's." The little girl explained, brushing her blonde, tangled hair, out of her face.

Susan smiled.

"Remind me to show you tomorrow then...hop in!"

The nine-year-old nodded and went to Caspian's side of the bed and climbed in beside the young adult.

Only to be awoken several hours later...

The compassionate Queen awoke to a cold sharp object pressed against her neck. The womans eyes snapped open and searched the room, adjusting to the darkness.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" She asked, her heart pounding against her chest as she realized how dangerous the situation was.

"Get up! Don't make a sound, or SHE will suffer!" The man hissed, Susan turned and saw another man had a cross bow aimed at her adopted niece, who seemed to still be asleep.

Her bow and arrows, along with her horn, were on the other side of the room, well out of reach.

The brunette got up, unaware that Etta actually had been awake the entire time, only pretending to be asleep.

The Queen leaned over and kissed Etta on the forehead and put on her cloak and shoes. Quietly following the two men.

Silent tears streamed down her pale face.

Minutes after they left the castle, a child's screams were heard.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they make me happy :)**


	14. Meeting Murdoch

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter is short, i'm supposed to be studying right now for my Math Exam (Kill me now) so sorry if it's a little disappointing. Enjoy!**

Peter, Lucy, and Edmund rushed in to Susan's bedroom, only dressed in their night clothes.

"What is it? Where's Susan?" Peter asked his adopted daughter.

"S-she's gone, Daddy! T-They took h-her" Etta cried, hugging the High King around the waist, not wanting to let go.

Edmunds face grew dark.

"Guards!" The Just King called, summoning two of the more reliable and trusting Telmarine soldiers.

"Yes your majesty?" One guard, Andreas, asked.

"Search the castle grounds, my sister is missing!" He ordered.

Lucy and Peter had never seen him like this before, he and Susan normally fought non-stop and taunted each other.

Upon hearing that Caspian's wife was missing, Andreas and his brother Alexander, immediately sent out the alarm, hoping that Susan was safe and un-harmed.

_The King won't be happy about this when he returns..._ Alexander thought, as he and the other soldiers readied the horses in search of the missing Queen.

Meanwhile, Susan sat in a dark cell in the lower depths of a castle in Telmar, where Caspian grew up, she assumed High Queen sat trying to fight back tears.

She would never see Caspian again, never be able to tell him she was pregnant.

This realization stressed her out even more.

The Gentle Queen jumped to her feet when her cell door opened, to reveal the same guards that had taken her from her home.

"King Murdoch wants to see you." One said, and pulled her roughly by her forearm and lead her through a series of hall ways and passage ways.

_If only I had my horn..._She thought when they came to a stop in the throne room, where the Elven King and his sister, Elsa, sat.

"Queen Susan Pevensie, Gentle, High-Queen of Narnia, wife of King Caspian X, do you know why you have been summoned here?" Murdoch asked, his pale grey eyes boring into Susan's own.

"Summoned? You kidnapped the Queen of Narnia, which is punishable by death!" She practically shouted.

The King got up and in a movement to fast for anyones eyes, slapped the woman across her face and pushed her to the ground.

Murdoch slid the knife up against her cheek, leaving a small cut down the side of her face.

"I will ask again, do you know why you have been summoned here?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before replying.

"Well, once I dispatch of your precious husband, i'm going to need a Queen...and I know just who that's going to be."

"I'll never be your Queen!" The generous Queen spat.

The fair-haired man slapped her across the face again, the knife cutting her on the forehead and lower lip, making blood soak her brown hair and white satin night gown.

Murdoch got up and walked back to his throne.

"Take her back to her cell and don't give her anything, no food, not even so much as a sip of water unless I say so."

"Yes sire"

Roughly, the guard pulled Susan up onto her feet and lead her back to her cell, where she was once again alone.

For the first time since they took her, Susan cried.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they make me happy :)**


	15. Escaping

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was in the middle of writing this chapter yesterday, but my power went out and then turned back on...FML...anyway, enjoy!**

Over the following days, there had been no sign of the missing Queen, and everyone grew deeply concerned, especially Peter, who was the only one who knew she was pregnant. Not even Caspian, who returned as soon as he heard of his wife's disappearance, knew of her condition. Peter had decided not to tell him, incase he went and did something stupid.

"Your majesty!" One of the guards called for Caspian.

"Yes, Andreas?"

"We know where your wife is being held, she's being held at Telmar." He answered.

Upon hearing this, the King immediately stood up.

"When do you want to invade?"

"We leave at dawn, tell the other Kings and Queen Lucy."

Susan sat in the throne room for what seemed like the umpteenth time that week, once again, being questioned.

"Now, what is their plan of attack?" Murdoch asked.

"I don't know. I don't think we even are planning a war." She lied, obviously smart enough not to tell him about the inevitable war.

"Queen Susan, do you know how that little girl, your adopted niece, what's her name? Etta? Came to be bewitched?"

The Queen looked up, eyes wide with fear.

"It was you? How?"

"Easy, while you and the other Kings and Queen of old were preoccupied at your wedding, I took the opportunity to put a little something in the child's drink, and it will happen again if you don't answer my questions." The man threatened.

"You're an asshole." Susan spat, normally, she was against the use of vulgar language, but in this case, it was justified.

Murdoch slapped her for the third time that day, knocking her to her hands and knees, and took out a whip.

The Gentle woman closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. She cried out each time the whip tore her fragile flesh, until it stopped all together.

"Take her back to her cell and only give her water."

Later that night, Susan sat in her cell, crying, she wanted to get back to her family, to Caspian.

She only stopped crying and painfully stood up when Elsa came in.

"Has my brother even been feeding you?" The Princess asked.

Susan shook her head, for the last three days, she hadn't been given anything to eat, only a glass of water.

"I'll be back."

Minutes later, Elsa returned with, what looked like a pastry and gave it to the Queen, who ate it hungrily.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't agree with what my brothers doing, so, i'm helping you escape." Elsa explained, and reached into her bag, pulling out Susan's horn, handing it to the girl.

"How'd you get my horn?"

"My brother stole it the night he took you, I snuck into his room and got it back."

"Where all are the guards?" She asked as they exited the cell and walked quickly through the halls.

"I...sent them away." The blonde answered as they reached the castle walls and went to the edge of the woods.

"Can you find your way from here?"

"I think so, will you be alright? You're welcome to stay with us."

"I'm escaping in two days, at dawn,"

The compassionate Queen nodded and ran on her bare feet into the woods, as fast as she possibly could. The scars on her back were killing her and she was starting to get dizzy from fatigue and lack of food.

Susan dropped to her knees at a crossroad, and grabbed the horn, she knew they would hear it and come to her aide.

Sighing, she blew the horn...

And everything went black.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they make me happy :)**


	16. Finding Susan

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my parents were in Florida and I had to stay at a friends. Any way, enjoy!**

Caspian awoke with a start, not knowing what woke him, or why. The King only became alert when he heard the sound of a horn in the distance.

Susan's horn.

Quickly, he got up and grabbed his cloak.

"Caspian! It's Susan!" Peter called, racing to catch up to his brother-in-law.

"You think I don't know that? Where do you think i'm going now?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you need to stay here, keep watch over the others," Caspian says, looking into Peter's blue eyes.

"But she's my sister_" The High King started, only for the other to cut him off.

"And she's my wife Peter, she is my responsibility now, not yours."

At this point, the two were in the stable, Caspian getting on top of his horse, Drestrier.

"Bring her home, Caspian." Was all Peter said, as he made his way back into the castle, most likely going to wake Lucy and Edmund.

Hurriedly, the King rode in the direction in which he heard the horn.

_Please be alright Susan. _He thought, pushing the horse faster and faster, until it couldn't go any faster.

For Caspian, it seemed like hours before he saw a figure lying in the sodden dirt.

"Susan!" He called, getting off his horse and racing to the injured Queen.

The young womans silky white nightgown was torn and covered in blood.

She was breathing, thankfully.

Carefully, he picked her up and carried her back to his horse; positioning her ever so slightly so he could hold her and control the horse, rushing her back to the castle.

It was only a matter of time before she would go into shock.

Caspian carried the Gentle Queen into the main foyer of the castle, not giving anyone a second glance.

"Is that...Susan!" Lucy shouted, rushing over to her injured, distressed sister, with Peter and Edmund, even Etta and Eliza.

"Is Auntie Susan going to be okay?" The little girl asked.

"I don't know, go get a doctor and send him up to our room, quickly!" The Telmarine ordered.

Etta nodded and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her, hoping to find someone who could help.

The small group waited anxiously for the doctors diagnosis.

"Susan will be fine, Lucy gave her a drop from her cordial, but she will be in a great deal of pain the next few days." The doctor explained, coming out of the room with Lucy.

"Thank you Doctor, it's much appreciated." Caspian said, and shook the doctors hand, leading the others into the room to see Susan.

"Eliza?" The Valient Queen asked.

"Yes?"

"Does Susan look like she's gained weight to you?"

**A/N: Hope y'all like it! Please review, I love reading them.**


	17. Telling Caspian

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I meant to last night but then this thing called laziness kicked in. Enjoy!**

Susan awoke in a great deal of pain in her back, she was no longer bleeding and her scars were almost gone, but were still painful. The Queen couldn't exactly recall what happened, but remembered Elsa, helping her escape Murdochs castle.

The seventeen-year-old wondered if the baby was okay.

"How far along are you?" A voice asked.

Susan turned to exchange looks with Lucy.

"How did you find out?"

"I put two and two together, so, i'm going to be an Auntie?" The Valient Queen asked.

Susan nodded and saw the biggest smile she hadn't seen in a long time spread across the girls' fragile features.

"Don't tell anyone, Lu, who else knows?"

"Eliza, I don't think she's told Caspian though."

Susan sighed and got up. She needed to find Caspian and tell him about her pregnancy before anyone else did.

The Gentle royal walked until she found Alexis, a young servant girl, not much older than Lucy.

"Alexis? Have you seen Caspian anywhere?" She asked.

"I believe he's in his study your majesty, would you like me to get him for you?" The red head asked.

"No, i'll go find him. Will you tell Edmund I need to speak with him and the others?"

The servant nodded and disappeared down the hall in the direction in which Susan came, while Susan went to find her husband.

Caspian looked up as his wife entered the small, but comfortable study.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up, how are you feeling, my Queen?"

"I'm well, Caspian, I need to tell you something.

The King put down what he was doing and nodded as if to say 'go ahead'

Susan sighed.

"I'm pregnant."


	18. Information

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I just wanted to finish my Hunger Games fanfic. And for those that have read it, I will do a sequel, I should have it up by summer...I just want to finish these stories. Lol. Enjoy!**

Susan waited anxiously for Caspian to say something, anything at all.

"Caspian?" She asked.

Silence.

"Caspian you're scaring me, say something!" She exclaimed.

"A-Are you sure?" The King choked.

"Yes, i'm positive, we're going to be parents." Susan answered, smiling, her grey eyes sparkled with delight.

"I can't believe it, who else knows?" Caspian asked, kissing her passionately on the lips.

"Lucy, Eliza, and Peter, I think they're telling Edmund and Etta right now as we speak." The Gentle Queen answered, looking around the study.

"Why is your study a mess, darling?"

Caspian sighed.

"I didn't sleep while you were "away" and when you were in a coma...I was too worried...your brothers and sister...even Eliza, tried to get me to sleep, but I would not have any of it."

Susan was just about to answer her husband when Etta came into the room, wearing an elegant velvet gown, similar to the one Susan had worn the night of her coronation.

"Auntie Susan, Uncle Caspian?" Etta asked, coming into the messy room.

"Yes, what is it, Etta?"

"There's a lady here who wants to speak with you." She said, and literally skipped out the doorway, her elegant red gown flowing behind her.

Caspian, Eliza, and the four Pevensies walked into the thrown room to see Ella standing in the middle of it, wearing a green, silk gown, her light blonde hair pulled into a tight braid down her back.

"What is she doing here?" Caspian asked, pushing Susan gently behind him in a protective manner.

"Ella helped me escape from her brothers Castle...it's alright, dear, I told her she was more than welcome here."

"Your majesties...how do you fair, mi lady?" She asked, giving a slight cursty, bowing her head to the family of royals.

"I am well, Ella, has your brother found out that you helped me?"

"Not that I know of, Queen Susan."

Caspian turned to a dark haired servant girl, barely giving Ella any heed.

"Nicolette? Will you show our guest to her sleeping quarters?" He asked, then turned to the guards, "and I want guards infront of her room at all hours of the day, I want to be alerted if she leaves the Castle premises and if she doesn't return to her room at night, is that clear?"

The guards nodded and walked towards the elven princess, but, what they weren't expecting was for her to obey, but not before saying another word.

"Wait...I have information about my brother that may be of interest to you."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	19. Tips, Arguments, and Alexander

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Ella sat at a table in the dungeon, being interogated by none other than Caspian himself.

"What information do you have?" Caspian asked.

Ella sighed.

"He's planning on striking when you least expect it...he's planning to strike on the Eve of Susan's eighteenth birthday...he's planning on going to war shortly after."

Caspian sighed.

"Anything else?"

"Don't let Susan out of your sight, he'll strike you the hardest...and he'll use her to do that." She answered.

Caspian nodded and got up, leaving Ella with her thoughts.

_Who would have thought the enemy would help us? Maybe she's not as evil as Murdoch and really does want to help. _He thought, saddling up his horse and taking a ride into the woods.

***At the lake***

"Susan!" Caspian called, approaching his wife where her horse was resting.

"What is it, Cas?" The young woman asked, turning around so fast that Caspian actually got dizzy.

"How many times have I told you since you were rescued to stay inside the castle walls?"

"That's funny, you never seem to be concerned when Lucy does...or Eliza." She answered, bitterly.

Caspian sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"They aren't my wives Susan, you are."

Susan huffed and sat back down on the waters edge.

"I don't like being treated like a child." She muttered, brushing a strand of brown hair out of her face.

"Susan, I do this because I love you...I am not trying to take your freedom away, my love, I just want you and the baby to be safe." The King explained, giving his wife a gentle kiss on the forehead before helping her up and leading her back to the castle.

***Back at the castle***

"Peter? Where's Lucy?" The Gentle Queen asked.

"In the garden, why do you ask?" The Magnificent King asked.

"Caspian needs to speak with all of us in the throne room, will you gather the others...and the guards?" Susan asked.

Peter nodded and walked towards the castle while Susan and Caspian went towards the garden.

***At the Garden***

Susan and Caspian arrived to find Lucy talking to a young man, no older than fourteen or fifteen, who had given the young Queen a bouquet of white roses, putting one gently in her elegant, curled hair, that made the youngest Pevensie giggle flirtatiously.

"Well, would you look at that? Someone fancies Lucy." Susan said, smiling.

"Indeed, maybe there will be another wedding soon."

"Don't joke, Cas, she's too young to be thinking about marriage...don't say that to Peter, he'll have a fit."

And with that, Susan walked over to her sister.

"Who's this, Luce?"

"Oh, hello Susan, this is Alexander Covington..he helped me in town earlier today." The Valient Queen answered, Alexander bowed ever so slightly.

"Nice to meet you, your Majesties...Queen Lucy has told me many wonderful things." The boy said. Susan barely knew him for ten minutes, but already she took a liking to the boy.

"It's a pleasure, maybe we'll see you around, but I must speak with my sister."

Alexander nodded, his blonde hair pale against his skin. He took Lucy's hand, kissing it gently.

"Until we meet again, mi lady."

Lucy giggled and walked away with her sister and brother-in-law, not taking her eyes off the young man until they were well out of sight.

_Until we meet again, Alexander_

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, they make me happy :)**


	20. Meetings

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy lately. Enjoy this chapter, if you have any ideas for future chapters, feel free to comment and i'll take them into consideration!**

The Kings and Queens sat in their elaborate thrones, while the councel and guards sat all around them. In the middle of the room, Ella spoke, her voice gentle and soft spoken, but stern.

"My brother, Murdoch, is planning to attack on the eve of Queen Susan's eighteenth birthday, when we least expect it. I helped you once, by getting your Queen back to you, and i'll help you again. I do not agree in my brothers methods, nor did I have any part in the Gentle Queens disappearance. Almost immediately following this "surprise" attack, Murdoch will start a war, and challenge Caspian for the throne. I speak the truth, please take in what I have to say before you make any type of judgments." The Elven Princess explained, and swiftly walked back towards the thrones, allowing for Peter and Caspian to stand up.

"I want all the guards to be extra cautious, especially around night time, I can't afford to lose any more men. No one is going to be hurt on my watch, not even Ella. Ella has agreed to spy on her brother and his men." Caspian announces.

Peter nods in agreement.

"That's right, we will set up extra patrol around the perimeter and the town so even the towns people will be safe from Murdoch's wrath...meeting adjourned."

Lucy walked swiftly to her bedroom, eager to retire for the night, until she saw a piece of paper with her name on it lying on the floor. Picking it up, she read:

_Lucy,_

_Meet me in the garden at Dawn._

_~Alexander_

Smiling, Lucy allowed her self to fall into a deep, peaceful, slumber, almost immediately getting up at dawn like Alexander had wanted.

Cautiously, she slipped out of her bedroom, her soft feet padding against the marble floors of the castle.

"Lucy? Where are you going?" A voice asked.

Susan.

"Oh, Susan, I was just going to get something to drink." She lied.

"In your cloak and fully dressed?"

Lucy said nothing.

"You're going to see him again, aren't you?"

"Susan, please let me go, i'll be back by mid-morning, lunch at the latest. Can you please cover for me? I would do it for you." The Valiant Queen begged, giving her sister a pleading look.

Susan sighed.

"Alright, be back by lunch, no later."

The young teen nodded, hugging her sister before walking swiftly, but quietly, through the courtyard and into the night.

**A/N: What do y'all think will happen between Alexander and Lucy? Comment your ideas or predictions! I love reading them :)**


	21. Watched

**A/N: Hey everyone! I thought I wasn't gonna be able to update today cause I ended up in the hospital for most of the morning...i'll tell y'all about that later. For now, enjoy the story!**

Lucy walked quietly through the courtyard, hoping no one besides Susan knew she was here.

"Alexander? Are you here?" She whispered, it was unusually cold this March morning, as Lucy clutched the cloak tightly around her, she thought she heard a twig snap and abruptly stopped.

"Hello? Alexander?" She called, running deeper into the garden, sticking to the shadows.

"What are you doing, mi lady?" Alexander asked from behind, scaring the thirteen-year-old.

"Alexander! You scared me!" She half shouted, half whispered, punching him gently in the shoulder.

"Forgive me, your majesty."

"Please, call me Lucy, "your majesty" is so formal."

"Well then, Lucy, what made you decide to come meet me so early in the morning?" The boy asked, walking along side her.

"I never got to thank you for helping me in town yesterday, no one else would have done what you did."

_****Flashback****_

_** Lucy was at the local market, gathering fruit for breakfast, and several other essentials. Walking through the town, she hadn't noticed that her dress was a little too long for her, even when she tripped over it, spilling the fruit and getting her dress all dirty in the process. The youngest Queen looked like she was about to cry, utterly humiliated, as she started picking everything up.**_

"_**Here, let me help you, your majesty."**_

_**The Pevensie looked up to see a handsome young man, no older than fifteen, his blonde hair pale against his skin, his emerald green eyes looking into her blue ones.**_

"_**I really appreciate it, that's really nice of you." She answered as he helped her pick up the last of the fallen fruit and putting it in the basket.**_

"_**I'm Alexander."**_

"_**I'm Lucinda Marie Pevensie, but people usually call me Lucy, or Lu, but that's only my family." The Queen explained, shaking the young mans hand.**_

"_**I know who you are...why don't I buy you a new dress? You look like you need one."**_

_**Lucy smiled.**_

"_**Oh, thanks, but you don't need to do that, I have plenty of other dresses back at the castle."**_

"_**No, I insist mi lady, allow me."**_

_**The Valiant Queen couldn't say no, so she agreed to get him to stop pestering her about it, and he bought her the nicest dress he could find, fit for a Queen.**_

_****End Flashback****_

Lucy smiled at the memory, a memory she would never forget.

"Alexander, I would like to invite you to Susan's birthday party of sorts, it's in a month, on April 15th, would you please come?" She asked, brushing a strand of long brown hair out of her face.

"I would love to, Lucy, will you wear that dress I bought you?"

"Of course."

The two sat down at the elaborate fountain and talked and talked for several hours. About their families, their childhoods, and everything in between. Briefly forgetting about the threat of Murdoch that loomed over them.

_I hope Peter doesn't freak out at the party..._

However, both were un aware they were being watched...

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	22. Interrogations

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, please enjoy this chapter, I hope y'all like it!**

Everyone sat down for lunch that afternoon, all except for Lucy, who was still MIA, which worried Susan.

"Where's Lucy?" Peter asked, it wasn't like the youngest Pevensie to skip like this.

"I don't know, I saw her this morning." Susan answered.

"That's funny, Su, cause I haven't. I'm going to go check her sleeping quarters." Peter said, and got up, allowing for Susan to follow him, cautiously, hoping her sister was able to sneak back into the castle, unseen, and unharmed.

However, Lucy's sleeping quarters were empty, only her servant, Maia, was there.

"Maia? Have you seen my sister anywhere?" Peter asked, looking the young girl up and down.

"No, your majesty, not since last night...is something wrong?"

"No, no, just worried, that's all, if you see her, will you let her know we're looking for her?"

Maia nodded, returning to straighten up the young Queen's room, worried for the young girl.

Lucy walked back into the castle, unusually happy.

"Your majesty!" A voice called, frightening the young girl.

Lucy turned and saw her maid running anxiously towards her.

"What is it, Maia? Is something wrong?" Lucy asked.

"King Peter has requested to speak with you." She answered.

Lucy sighed.

_I knew Susan would rat me out..._ She thought, and ran down in the direction of the throne room, to see not just Peter, but everyone else, excluding Susan.

"Where's Susan?"

"She went to bed, where were you, Lucy?" Edmund asked.

"I was at the market, helping some of the towns people."

"Helping with what, Lucinda?"

Lucy cringed at the mention of her full first name.

"I was helping them find homes, a lot of them lost their homes during Miraz's reign." She explained.

Peter sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told Susan, she knew where I was."

"Susan said you would be back by lunch time, but you weren't, would you like to explain that?" The magnificent King asked.

"Things took a little bit longer than expected, I thought i'd be back by lunch, but I just finished not too long ago." She lied, looking Peter straight in the eyes.

Peter sighed and was about to say something else, when Caspian interrupted him.

"Peter, she's obviously telling the truth, so stop bugging her majesty." The telmarine King said, coming to help the valiant Queen, who was obviously annoyed.

Peter glared at his brother-in-law, having no patience at all. All he wanted was to go to bed and see Sarah.

"Thank you, Caspian. Now, if you would excuse me, i'm rather tired and would like to get some sleep." Lucy answered, and left the throne room in a hurry, eager to get away from everyones withering gaze

"Has anyone noticed she was bare foot?"

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review, I love reading them :)**


	23. Attack & Strategies

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i've been super busy and tired! Forgive me? Pwease?**

It was the night before the party and Lucy noticed there were more guards walking around as usual.

"Peter? What's going on?" Lucy asked her brother, who sat in the study.

"Murdoch is planning on attacking the castle tonight, we need as many guards as possible. For now, it's best if everyone stays within the castle walls, is that understood?" Peter asked.

Lucy nodded and briskly walked out of the room.

As she rounded the corner, someone unexpectedly grabbed her, pressing a cold knife to her neck.

"Don't scream. It will be ten times worse if you do." The voice said. Lucy recognized it as one of Murdoch's guards. However, before she could do anything, the guard collapsed, his grip loosening on the young Pevensie. The teen turned around and saw Alexander holding a crossbow.

"We must hurry, Lucy, the castle is under attack."

Lucy instantly recognized it; the blonde hair, pale blue eyes, pale skin.

"You're one of them." She choked.

"Please your majesty, i'm on your side, I wish for no harm to come to you."

The valiant Queen nodded and grabbed his hand, as they ran through the castle halls.

"Caspian!" She called, running up to her brother-in-law.

"I know, the castle is under attack, I want you to grab Susan and Etta, grab the horses and get out of here. We'll come for you when it's safe to return" He told her.

She nodded.

Moments later, they small group were on the horses, running through the fight.

"Someone stop them!" Murdoch shouted, but everyone was too pre-occupied to notice them.

"Why are you helping us? You're one of them." Susan had asked, once her sister had her filled in.

"Well, believe it or not, i'm not one of them, I was taken in by Murdoch because both of my parents had died and I wasn't excepted by the others for who I was. I was an odd child so I didn't have many friends, I ran away and soon I became gravely ill, during one of the harshest winters Narnia had ever experienced. Murdoch had found me and nursed me back to health. Soon, my hair became lighter, going from black to pale blonde, and so had my eyes. I was told it was because things were much different there than my home. I only just realized how cold and vile he really is." Alexander explained.

"I'm sorry your majesties, I never meant to cause you harm."

"You're forgiven, if you don't mind my asking, where did you grow up? I've never seen you around before now."

"I grew up in Archenland and lived there until I was six." He answered, sitting down on a log and preparing to make a fire.

"We need to find a way to defeat Murdoch, he's too powerful."

"They always say to hit one of the elves in their weakest chakra, especially the powerful ones, and that, my Queens, is the heart chakra. Murdoch is incapable of love, if someone just stabs him in that exact spot, he'll be dead before he can even blink."

"It just may work." The Gentle Queen said, putting down a sleeping Etta and getting up. She bore a small bump from the baby growing inside her, so getting from place to place was growing difficult. She walked over to Alexander.

"I assure you, once this is all over, your help will not go un noticed." She said, going to sit back down.

Wrapping a cloak around her and Etta, she fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hope y'all liked this chapter! Please review, I like reading them :)**


	24. Rescue

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've just been really busy lately and kinda forgot about my stories, lol. I was also a tad busy with my Avengers fanfiction as well. Enjoy!**

The small group was awoken at the break of dawn by voices coming from less than a hundred yards away.

"I think they went this way."

Susan immediately got up, picking up a sleeping Etta and handing her to Lucy and Alexander.

"Alexander, take Lucy and Etta out of here, i'll hold them off."

"Susan, no!" Lucy said.

"Just go, they'll be here any minute!" She answered.

"No, milady, not in your condition."

"Just go!" Susan exclaimed, ushering the three into the early morning dawn, turning around with her bow and arrows.

The soldiers emerged from the early morning fog just moments later, and Susan waisted no time in letting her arrows fly.

_One down. Three to go. _She thought, backing up into the woods as Murdoch's men advanced on her.

"We mean you no harm your majesty. King Murdoch just wishes to speak with you."

"Then why won't he speak with me himself? Sending his guards like the coward he is!" She exclaimed, letting another arrow fly, hitting the guard square in the chest.

The Queen's heart caught in her throat as she was grabbed from behind, in a choke hold with the guards arm.

"We could have done this the easy way, but you decided to be difficult. Go find the others who were with her." He said, forcing Susan to watch as the guards ran after Lucy, Etta, and Alexander.

"Susan! Look out!"

Susan ducked as an arrow came out of the fog, piercing the man clean in the neck, leaving Susan stunned.

"My Queen, are you alright?" Caspian asked, embracing her.

"They went after Lucy and Etta, I told them to go with Alexander. We need to help them." She cried, looking into Caspian's deep brown eyes.

"I will go after them, Andreas take Susan back to the castle and make sure that she rests. The Queen looks exhausted."

"No, i'm going with you."

"Absolutely not. It's too dangerous, I won't allow it." He said.

"Caspian, that's my sister they're going after!" She said, raising her voice ever so slightly.

"No, out of the question. Now, go back to the castle. I promise you, I won't let any harm come to Lucy, Etta, or Alexander." The King answered, and mounted his horse, leaving Susan and Andreas to watch as he ran into the early morning breeze.

_Please be alright..._

_**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**_


	25. The Party-Part 1

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

Susan paced anxiously in the courtyard, awaiting her husbands arrival before she would get ready for the party.

"Susan, he's going to be fine." Edmund assured her, putting a comforting arm around his sister's shoulders. Susan shivered as he did so, it was unusually chilly for late spring, and everyone was beginning to grow anxious, that was, until Caspian and Peter rode into the court yard, Lucy and Etta on the back of their horses as Alexander walked alongside them.

"Auntie Susan!" Etta called, jumping off Peter's horse before it had come to a complete stop, and ran into Susan's arms.

"Where did you find them?" She asked, greeting her husband.

"Murdoch's men had them trapped up a tree, we easily dispatched them." He explained, helping Lucy off Destrier.

"Are you alright, Lu?" The Gentle Queen asked.

Lucy nodded.

"I'm quite alright, just a little shaken up, i'm thankful Caspian and Peter showed up when they did."

"Alright then, come and let us get ready for the party."

Lucy nodded as Susan picked up Etta as the ascended the stairs as Alexander, Caspian, and Peter walked in the opposite direction, talking about the war that would be inevitable.

A little over an hour later, Susan, Lucy, and Etta walked into the ball room, her green silk dress flowing behind her, similar to the one she had worn on her first trip to Narnia, whilst Lucy had worn the red silk dress with the gold embroidery Alexander had gotten her. Etta simply wore a plain white dress, courtesy of Lucy, seeing as it was the same one she had worn on her coronation day.

"You look beautiful, milady." Alexander said, kissing Lucy on the hand, causing her to giggle.

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Lucy looked at her sister, who nodded in approval while she walked off with Caspian, as Alexander took Lucy out to the dance floor.

"It seems like Lucy and Alexander are infatuated." Caspian said.

"Of course they are, I see the way they look at each other, he'll be asking to court her soon, I can tell." Susan answered, looking on with blue eyes as Alexander spun Lucy around, causing Lucy to laugh uncontrollably.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Alexander danced to the beat of the music that played, Lucy's blue eyes boring into the older teens green ones.

"How do you fair, Lucy?" He asked, pushing her small frame closer to his more muscular frame, making her heart beat a mile a minute.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. Just a bit shaken up after the events from earlier today." She answered, and before she knew it, Alexander pressed his lips to hers.

The Valiant Queen was shocked at first, but quickly recovered and returned the affection, only pulling apart when someone cleared their throat behind them and turned to face an angry looking Peter.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


	26. Family Disputes

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

The group sat in Caspian's study while Peter paced in front of Lucy and Alexander, briefly stopping to look at the two before continuing to pace.

"Peter, darling, stop scaring them and just say something." Sarah said, crossing her arms as the Magnificent King stopped, clearing his throat.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Lucinda." Peter said, making Lucy inwardly cringe at the use of her full name.

"Why? Because I was having fun?" She asked, unshed tears in her blue eyes. No, she wouldn't cry, not in front of Alexander.

"I don't mind that you're having fun, but I turn my back for five seconds and you're kissing? That is not proper behavior for a lady of your age." He said sternly.

Lucy gawked at her brother.

"It's not proper? What about what you and Sarah do behind closed doors?" She asked, glaring at him. If Peter wasn't so angry, he would have blushed, he sighed and closed the distance between them, raising his hand as if to hit her, but deciding against it.

"Sarah and I are adults, Lu, you wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand? I'm not a child! And i'm sick of being treated as such, i'm almost fourteen! I'm a young woman and understand more than I should for my age, so stop treating me like a child!" She shouted, as Alexander sat awkwardly off to the side.

"With all due respect, King Peter, I would never take advantage of Miss Lucy like that. I was raised better than you might think." Alexander said, grabbing Lucy's hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Alright, everyone out! I'll speak with Peter. Lucy, Alexander, go enjoy the rest of the party." Susan ordered, allowing for everyone to shuffle out of the room, not wanting to question the pregnant Queen.

Peter almost cringed at the stony glare his sister sent his way.

"Why, do tell, don't you want any of your siblings to fall in love?" She asked, putting a hand on her pregnant belly. For only three and a half months pregnant, she looked almost five or six months along.

"She's too young, she doesn't know what love is at her age!" Peter snapped, brushing a strand of brown hair out of his sister's face.

"You said that about me and Caspian, and Edmund and Eliza!"

"Since Mother and Father aren't here, it's my job to protect you three! No one elses, I especially don't want Lucy getting hurt." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Lucy will be fine, you can't protect her from getting her heart broken. Alexander is a nice boy, and you should be happy if Lucy's happy." She said, giving Peter a hug before abruptly turning on her heel.

Peter was left alone.

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


End file.
